tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Hijiri Kurisu
|color = dec |colorlight = declight |kanji = 聖 クリス |romaji = Hijiri Kurisu |seiyuu = |producer = |gender = Female |age = 18 years old (2018 setting) |birthday = December 25 |height = 149 cm |blood type = B |unit = Fluna |partner = Momosaki Hina |fanclub = stella |image gallery = Yes}} is the female representative for the month of December. She is a goddess candidate attending Diana Academy, and is a member of the unit [[:Category:Fluna|'Fluna']]. Her producer is , and she is voiced by . Appearance Kurisu is a fair-skinned young female with long blonde hair tied into waist-length pigtails and metallic gold eyes. She, together with Seleas' leader are the shortest among both the male idols and the goddess candidates, although this is mostly because they are also the youngest. Personality Kurisu has been nicknamed a pure and petite "Princess", known for her frank and un-sugarcoated manner of speaking, although at times unrefined.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Irregular Fortune Telling☆ - May 28, 2014 While she comes off as uptight to most, she is actually quite weak to criticism and is easily moved to tears, and she makes sure not to show this weak side of hers to others. She exerts great effort into becoming a goddess, and has actually managed skip grades and become the top scorer among the first years during the entrance exams.Hijiri Kurisu Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) She is also very stubborn and determined, always seeing things she's decided on until the end. Rather than being stopped, she ends up forcing those around her to go with what she has decided on, even although oftentimes her efforts end up being fruitless; a consistently lovable klutz. Kurisu does have a playful, childish side to her, at times loud and haughty, but she does not mean ill to anyone. She can also be embarrassed easily, and can get quite shy at times.Tsukiuta. Haru no Fan Matsuri History Kurisu is not familiar with Earth customs such as Christmas and the Hina Matsuri (Girls' Day), which implies that she was probably born and raised on the Moon. Not much is known about her family, except for the fact that her parents are usually very busy at work, to the point that Kurisu doesn't go home during consecutive holidays and stays at the dorms.Tsukiuta. December: Hijiri Kurisu - "Seiya mo Online!" Mini-dramasTsukiuta. May: Yuuki Wakaba - "LOVE FRUIT" Mini-dramas Relationships As with most of the goddess candidates, Kakeru sometimes appends "-chan" when referring to Kurisu, implying a sense of familiarity between the two. When given the chance to interact, the two get along quite well, with Kakeru acting as a sort of older-brother figure to Kurisu, such as scolding her when she spoke in a rather crude way. Before they began living in the school dorms, Kurisu and Tsubaki are neighbors. They also used to enroll in the same school and because Kurisu skipped a grade, she is a senior to Tsubaki. They're not only childhood friends, but also rivals, and best friends.Tendouin Tsubaki Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Because of that and the apparent tendency of pairing childhood friends together (e.g. Arata-Aoi and You-Yoru) Tsubaki shown interest in forming a combi with Kurisu, which the latter rejected with the reason that they belonged to different unit and resulted in Tsubaki teases her for being bashful about it.Tsukiuta. Haru no Fan Matsuri 2014 Discography Solo CDs Unit CDs Trivia *Her name reflects some of her traits: **Her given name, Kurisu (クリス), may come from the Japanese spelling of Christmas (クリスマス, kurisumasu). **Her surname, Hijiri (聖), means "holy", and is often used in words that are related to Christmas (such as "Christmas Eve" (聖夜, seiya). *Similarly, her and Kakeru's official motifs also reflect their position as December representatives: **Their official fanclub name, stella, is the Latin word for "star". In Christmas, a star symbolizes the North star that guided the Magi to the infant Christ. There are also several stars present on their fanclub motif. **Their crest contains a holly leaf, also a common symbol associated with Christmas. References }} Category:Females Category:Fluna Category:Goddess Candidates Category:Hijiri Kurisu